Fix You
by Keyanna22
Summary: The Salvatore's will do anything in their power to right a wrong and release Bonnie from their enemies clutches even if it meant going through hell all over again to do it. Unfortunately for them Kol Mikaelson loves Bonnie's spot next to him and doesn't plan on giving her up anytime soon. Pairings: Kennett, Stefonnie and Bamon


**I wanted to try this cure thing but with a twist of course. So it's after they raise Silas there are few consequences and of course following the show's favorite plot Bonnie is the one paying for it. Again there are a few twists so bear with me. Enjoy!**

In a flash Caroline and Bonnie were standing at the end of cave, arms crossed while staring down at the two figures that lay unconscious on the ground. Bonnie has never been this pissed off in her entire life. Every, since Elena ran off with Elijah, the Salvatore's have been on a path of self-destruction in every sense of the word, when they weren't ripping each other apart they were ripping into innocent people, Thanks to Ripper Stefan and Ass hole Damon who was a lot like normal Damon to everyone who wasn't Elena.

Bonnie flicks her tongue over her incisors; her fangs were starting to itch. "Are they dead?" Caroline asks from her spot next to her.

Bonnie shrugs "There's only one way to find out." and without another word the two female vampires give the Salvatore's a hard kick to the ribs. The snarls and curses that fled from the Salvatore's mouth sounded positively inhuman. They watched as their eyes bled red before turning back to their normal shades of icy blue and sea water green.

Bonnie yawned and Caroline rolled her eyes feeling unimpressed and bored with the whole situation. "Get up, we're leaving." Bonnie says simply before pivoting on her heels to leave the Cave.

Damon narrowed his eyes "That's all you have to say" He says while holding onto his ribs.

Stefan scoffs already filling the ribs he was certain Caroline had broken start to heal. "You know she can't answer that "he finally stands "Not without the ok from her master."

Bonnie stops in midstride and spins to face the Salvatore's "Excuse me."

"You heard him, Where's Kol, Bonnie?" Damon narrows his eyes.

"What the hell does Kol have to do with you two being idiots? Last time I checked he wasn't the one who practically handed his ass to the council on a silver platter." She says through clenched teeth

Damon scoffs "Careful your sire bond is showing."

"You should know." She retorts coldly

"What the hell were you two thinking anyway? Correction, I know what Damon was thinking which was probably nothing." Caroline says earning a glare from the older vampire "But, you Stefan, I don't know what's up with you lately." She shakes her head "I know you're both upset that Elena chose Elijah in the end but this has got to stop." she says through clenched teeth.

Stefan and Damon blink a few times, from the look on their faces you would think Caroline had asked them for the cure to cancer. Sure, they were hurt that Elena had chosen Elijah in the end, but she and Stefan were over way before then and after the sire bond was broken Damon realized Elena's love for him wasn't real and as hard as it was they agreed to call it quits. So no, they weren't fighting because of Elena.

Bonnie nods in agreement "And by the way thanks to my Dad, Care and I were able to get to the Council members who saw the two of you in the forest and compelled them to forget what they saw."

"I guess this is the part where we're supposed to thank you and your _daddy _for saving our lives?" Stefan asks almost mockingly

"Of course not, that would require some form of gratitude and we all know that neither of you can muster that up." She runs her hands through her hair; sometimes she hated ripper Stefan more than she hated asshole Damon.

Bonnie turns to leave but runs into a hard chest "You didn't answer my question witch, Where is KOL?"

"What's with your obsession with Kol's whereabouts?"

"Answer the question Bonnie." Stefan says from behind her.

At first Caroline was certain that this was Stefan and Damon being assholes and giving Bonnie a hard time_ again_ because she's sired to an original, but now she was starting to wonder.

"What's going on guys?" Caroline asks looking between the three vampires.

Damon lifts a shoulder "That's what we're trying to figure out, the little witch here is sired to an original and yet she's claiming to be loyal to us."

Stefan steps closer to Bonnie "But what happens when Kol gives you an order Bonnie? You won't have a choice but to carry it out. How do we know we can trust you completely?"

Caroline has had enough of this shit, she wasn't going to stand here and allow them to question Bonnie's loyalty especially after everything she's gone through to save them all. She moves to intervene but Bonnie stops her.

"You say that like I belong to him; let's make something perfectly clear I belong to no one."

Stefan scoffs "You could have fooled me, if I remember correctly you're a vampire because you made the decision to bring Silas back for one reason and it wasn't for the cure," Damon nods and continues where Stefan lift off "When Elena and Jeremy killed Kol he was supposed to stay dead and yet you had to bring him back, why Bonnie? He asks stepping closer to Bonnie.

Caroline shook her head; this was about Bonnie's decision to resurrect Kol? She assumed that Bonnie felt guilty that a thousand vampires died some who were innocent and didn't have a choice.

"This sounds like an accusation not a question, so if you have something to say," She steps closer to Damon "Say it."

Stefan spins Bonnie around to face him "Fine, I will, what the hell is going on between you and Kol?" he face inches from hers.

Caroline lifted a brow in Stefan's direction. She was certain that there was nothing going on between Bonnie and Kol but if there was she wasn't sure how this was any of their business. For her part Bonnie was thinking the same thing. Ever since the night Bonnie died after resurrecting Silas she's been getting nothing but side comments from Salvatore's and it only got worse when Elijah strolled in and literally swooped Elena off her feet. And if she were honest she was completely sick of this shit.

"For the last time and listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once, there is nothing going on between me and Kol. Not that it's any of your damn business."

"If there's nothing going on between you and Kol, why was his blood in your system?" Damon asked. He knew he had her now, swapping blood was considered to be an intimate gesture between vampires and their mates and Bonnie would have never allowed that to happen if they weren't swapping other body fluids.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She really didn't feel like strolling down memory lane, but she was tired of the accusations "Kol, forced fed me his blood the night of his death. Are you happy?"

Caroline eyes widen "He did what!?" Bonnie cringed she forgot she didn't tell Caroline that part. "Why the hell would he do that unless he-"she trails off eyeing Bonnie knowingly.

Damon and Stefan looked in between the girls trying to read the silent conversation. Stefan narrows eyes something must have clicked and it didn't take long for Damon to come to the same conclusion. "He wanted to make sure that if this resurrection spell killed you, you would still come back."

Damon nods so they were right there is something going on between Bonnie and Kol. And for some reason the mere thought made the beast in Damon howl and beg for its release.

Stefan eyes remained hard as he glares daggers into Bonnie.

Caroline ignores the Salvatore's and pulls Bonnie to the side "How long have you and Kol-"she starts but is interrupted by Bonnie "We're not, but he wants to. Look I'm not talking about this here, in fact there is nothing to talk about." She says before once again turning to leave again but stop midstride. "Next time you two want to be idiots please do it in the comfort of your own home and leave the innocent out of it because next time you're on your own." She says before speeding out of the cave with Caroline right behind her.

The Salvatore's eye each other trying to break the others resolve. They've been fighting about how to handle this situation with Bonnie. They knew that they had to ease up or they may risk losing Bonnie like they did Elena.

"There's only way to save her," Stefan says

Damon nods "Yea, but last time it was a dead end we ended up bringing Silas back at the risk of Bonnie dying." Saying it out loud sent a shiver down his spine, especially since it was supposed to be him.

Stefan grimaced but recovered "We have to give it another shot, the cure wasn't with Silas but we still have the map he gave Bonnie."

Damon rolled his eyes "And what makes you think we can trust him?"

"He owes Bonnie for bringing him back to begin with, we may not know much about the guy but so far he kept his word."

Damon again rolled his eyes "So the world didn't end, like he was capable of it any way" he mumbles the last part "Look if we find this cure we need make sure no one else can know about it."

Stefan nods in agreement "We can't have a repeat of our version of the hunger games, this is for Bonnie no if's and's but's about it." Damon nodded.

They couldn't take Bonnie being sired to Kol any longer. Even if there wasn't anything going on between them Damon knew better than anyone that the sire bond affects more than just your actions.

"So we agree, we do this for Bonnie and leave everyone else out of it."

**Thanks for reading, Let me know what you think** :)


End file.
